<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leave me alone, I’m lonely by ajproctor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539644">Leave me alone, I’m lonely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajproctor/pseuds/ajproctor'>ajproctor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You had to kill me, but it killed you just the same [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prisoner: Cell Block H (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajproctor/pseuds/ajproctor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute Lou and Reb fanfic :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reb Keane/Lou Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You had to kill me, but it killed you just the same [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168592</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kill the bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hii so just to explain, I know I’ve written Lou to be very soft but she sorta was in her first episodes, especially with Reb so bear with me, they’re both gonna do some crazy shit soon ;) enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lou would always remember the first time she saw Reb Keane. A James dean knock up. She had her sleeves and collar rolled up, the last remains of a cigarette in her hand that she just finished smoking and the denim prison uniform not too different to her own clothes that she had initially arrived in. </p><p>The whistling didn’t impress Reb; she seemed to be unfazed by the women’s welcome and so sat at the furthest table from them all. The girl was hardly nineteen yet had more dick energy than any of the boyfriends Lou had ever had, she could tell only from the short glimpse she had got in the late day light of the dining room. </p><p>It was only her first few hours in the joint yet there was something about Reb that seemed damaged. If she thought the tough kid act was fooling anyone she was wrong - but it was still enough to make Lou stiffen up as she recognised it all too well. </p><p>"She doesn’t look too friendly", Alice observed, who had also been looking at how Reb had chose to sit alone, despite Judy’s invitation for her to sit with her, Minnie, Cass and Helen. </p><p>"And? At least she’s not soft in the head like you". Lou just about slammed her fork down for no apparent reason as she messed with her food before deciding that she’d had enough of eating it.  "Maybe I’d better give her a Wentworth welcome". Lou slid up from the table, put her leftovers in the bin.</p><p>"Be careful, she looks like a real rough en", Alice warned her friend who had a tendency to blank anything that Alice ever said to her and do things anyway. </p><p>Reb’s hazel brown eyes rolled up to see the blonde suddenly leant over the table, her hands firm on the surface, a look of amusement in that hard featured face. "G’day. Reb, ain’t it?" </p><p>If she hadn’t trained herself to be cool in these situations, Reb would’ve been all over the way Lou was positioned. Her eyes struggled to stay away from the imposing body, no matter how annoying this new character already was. Instead, she didn’t give an inch and replied with "yeah, so?" </p><p>This uncaring tone only encouraged Lou. She now sat on the edge of the table and Reb’s pupils fluttered, just for a second, to where Lou’s pinafore moved up a little, showing leg. If this was on purpose, this woman would have a lot to answer for if she dared try anything. </p><p>"My names Lou. And this is Alice. But we call her lurch". Reb just now saw the tall figure standing behind Lou and nodded slightly up at her then turned her attention back to Lou, who was pretty hard not to put all of her attention on. </p><p>"Can I get on with my meal now?" Reb coarsely asked. The cold metal of the knife she had in her palm was enough to calm her just a little though she would make no promises that she wouldn’t use it if they didn’t leave her alone. </p><p>Lou seemed to get the message pretty quick and leapt off the table, the lions mane falling into her face even more than it already had done which changed her image almost completely. She could be cute if she wasn’t so boisterous. </p><p>"Yeah, sure". For the first time in a long time, Lou had learned to take no for an answer. "Give us a call if you decide you can’t hack it alone". Lou gave Reb one last look and a wink before walking past with Alice, the breeze of her childlike bounce making Reb shrivel up and breath in. This was going to be a long seven years. </p><p> </p><p>A night time darkness found it way down the prison corridor and through the window of the cell Reb now called her own, though there was another bed which was still to be occupied. For a second she thought she would get her peace and quiet but soon realised that there was a toothbrush, a few magazines and posters above the other bed and so sighed as she laid on her own. She hadn’t made herself very popular with the other women so she wondered who she was going to be sharing with. Hopefully it wouldn’t be- </p><p>"G’day again", Lou stood in the doorway with her kooky grin. It would’ve been inviting if it wasn’t for those glaring eyes. Reb stared up at the ceiling in a non-response, not helping but groan to herself as she wished for anyone but Lou. </p><p>"Slatts told me I had a new roommate. Kicked up a right storm, didn’t i. Didn’t know it would be you, but". She got some prison issue pyjama’s out of the closet and then flung herself on her bed, rapidly taking off her clothes to change into them. </p><p>Glancing over, she saw Reb turn over to look at the wall. "Not talkin’, eh?" Lou smirked, knowing why. She couldn’t be more obvious if she tried but Lou decided not to antagonise her further. </p><p>"Just because we have to live together doesn’t mean we have to be friends. Just leave me alone, okay?" Reb decided the same, not being up to starting anything. She just wanted to stay under the radar. Not that she was planning on staying in Wentworth for very long. </p><p>"Okay". Lou accepted, but signed off a little as she put her shirt on. She paused - not being able to take her eyes off the reclusive, dark haired mystery that laid holding herself with both arms wrapped around her chest. Then she sighed, sitting on the bed with her knee up. "Look, I meant what I said about hacking it alone. You need friends in here to help you through or you won’t survive. You’d better start being a bit nicer or-" </p><p>Before Lou could finish, Reb flew at her with the knife from the dining room, holding it against her throat.  "If you don’t shut up I’ll cut your throat open right here and now, got it?"</p><p>The smaller woman held herself down on Lou. She liked to think she was the toughest woman in here yet Reb’s grip on her arm was making it swell with pain, her face struck with disturbance at how quickly things had changed. Not wanting Reb to see her cry, Lou screwed her eyes up and nodded, "I’ve got it", she whelped. </p><p>Lou’s head crashed against the wall as Reb pushed her into it and went back over to her bed. She jumped at the force, and was now rubbing at the patch of skin that was quickly forming a bruise, though there was no use in going to check because the lights had just gone out. </p><p>There was no remorse whatsoever, Lou stared, still in shock at what had just happened. Reb was just laid with her back to her again and so Lou pulled the sheets over her still shivering body. </p><p>She put her face against the cold pillow, the softness of it enough to bring her comfort though there wasn’t any normality by any means for Reb was as calm as ever, breathing thickly into the stale air. </p><p>"I’m sorry", Lou whispered. </p><p>There was a silence and Lou gave up completely, though she didn’t even know why she had apologised until she heard that sweet, unbothered voice reply. </p><p>"Whatever", Reb whispered back. </p><p>Reb had been right. It would have been a long seven years. It was a good job she’d be out of here before she had a chance to seriously hurt Lou. Because god, did she want to kill the bitch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gooey eyed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Lou woke up, her head pounding from last night. She let out a "bloody hell", forgetting that things would probably be awkward between her and Reb. Reb made no noise as she rose, getting on with getting ready to shower. </p><p>Doing the same, Lou buried herself in the fern prison dressing gown, swinging the shower bag in circles as she waited for Miss Ferguson to unlock the door.</p><p>Reb was used to the quiet that filled the room but what she didn’t like was the atmosphere she had caused, she couldn’t be bothered anymore and so decided to clear the air. After all, she had realised during the night that Lou might have been right. She needed allies.</p><p>"Hey", she touched the back of Lou’s arm with her spare hand, Lou instantly rotating to Reb’s voice. "I’m sorry for last night. I guess I was just a bit wound up. Bad day, you know?" </p><p>Lou looked into those sad mousey eyes and nodded, not wanting to hold a grudge. She’d been up against much worse before, what Reb did was nothing. "Yeah, I know", she said softly, maybe with a touch of disbelief but Reb wasn’t sure. She was just glad of the relief. </p><p>The two of them stood there for a moment before Joan came and unlocked the door. "You two waiting for a bus or what, get a move on!" She snapped as she charged by.</p><p>”Better do as we’re told. She’s a real bitch that one”, Lou warned Reb who followed her out.  </p><p> </p><p>Once they were at the showers, Lou gave Reb a nudge. "Watch and learn", she murmured. Reb did as she was told as the tall blonde pushed her way through the small crowd of women waiting to shower. Lou briefly turned to Reb, gestured for her to join her which she did. </p><p>"Oi, we were here first!" Bobbie complained, finding it in her might not to hit Lou with the shower bag. "Let them be, dear. We don’t want any trouble”, Minnie stopped her, though Bobbie and quite a few others still sulked. </p><p>"Still don’t wanna take me up on the offer? We could make a great team, you and I". </p><p>Reb gave Lou a look over the shower wall, both unclothed, Lou’s enthusiastic smile bringing the first bit of humanity to Reb that she’d felt in months. "Yeah. Yeah I think we would". </p><p>A small smile of her own overtook the persona, Lou noticing it though she tried to look as if she didn’t feel happy that Reb had accepted her. This was a business arrangement, nothing more and besides, she had only known her for half a day. She needed to stop feeling like this quick smart.</p><p>She knew she was definitely attracted to Reb especially now that she was looking like that in front of her. Why wouldn’t she be, she was strong, cute and very charming. And she lapped up every single second she got to look at the alluring stranger next to her. </p><p> </p><p>As Lou and Reb finished, Alice was in middle of the queue and she frowned at them as they went to walk out together. Even more so when Lou ignored her completely and went down the corridor with Reb. </p><p>"What does it take to be in this little gang of yours then, Kelly?" Reb asked, going into the cell with Lou and drying her hair with the towel. </p><p>Lou dried her own hair a little and leant against the drawers. "Nothing much. Helps if you’re hot though", Lou answered playfully, suddenly bringing out her flirty side. Reb raised her eyebrow at this and turned to face her. "You’ve gotta be kidding me", she started to laugh a little, carrying on with what she was doing which made Lou’s heart drop just a little bit. </p><p>"Yeah, I meant it in a friend way. Us women gotta compliment each other sometimes eh?" Lou said quickly, nervous about looking stupid now that she had said that. </p><p>Eyebrows still raised, Reb took out her cigarette, lit it and smoked it. "Hm. If you say so", she grinned which added to Lou’s nervousness. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>"Relax", Reb herself settled down, going over to the mirror to get her comb. "If we’re going to work together, you’re going to have to drop the nervous act". Reb’s tone made Lou gulp. "Who’s acting?" She breathed anxiously.</p><p>Reb began to comb her hair back and then laughed at a dumbstruck Lou. "What I mean, is we don’t want to look like you do right now. All gooey eyed", she teased which only made Lou more uneasy. </p><p>"Gooey eyed? Me? Never", Lou tried to act cool about it, though she already knew Reb could see right through it. </p><p>"Don’t worry. I like women too". Reb winked at her before dropping the comb back on the drawers. For the first time in her life, Lou was speechless. Never had she heard anyone in here be so transparent, not even she had made it clear to anybody. She probably never would.  </p><p>"You coming to breakfast or what?" Reb caught on to Lou’s astonishment, giving her a smirk. Lou’s mouth opened, closed and opened again, "yeah", she respired.</p><p> </p><p>A minute later, Lou and Reb bumped into a curious Alice. "I want a word with you", Alice decided, making Lou look up at her slightly. "What about?" Lou asked and Alice looked at Reb. "It’s private". </p><p>"I’ve got the message. I’ll see you in a bit”, Reb put her hand on Lou’s arm as she went forwards. "See ya", Lou said back and then looked back at Alice. "What?" She asked impatiently. </p><p>"How come you two are so friendly?" Alice questioned. </p><p>"We share a cell, what do you expect?" </p><p>"That’s fair. So you got her to actually talk?” </p><p>"After she drew a knife on me, yeah". </p><p>"Bloody hell!" </p><p>Alice took her hands out of her pockets in a state of shock at what she had just heard. She knew she didn’t trust Reb and that had just confirmed her discomfort towards her. She suddenly became even more protective over her best friend. </p><p>"Why did she do it, what did you do? If she ever does it again, you let me know, alright?" </p><p>Lou laughed, elbowing Alice a little as she began to take a slow walk with her. "Don’t worry, she’s alright". </p><p>"Alright?! She threatened you with a knife, Lou!” Alice exclaimed to which Lou looked around and then hit her slightly. "Shush will ya?" </p><p>That’s when Alice looked closer at the bruise and graze on the right side of Lou’s head, drawing her fingers to the scar. "Did she do that to you?" She asked, a sadness in her tone which didn’t bother Lou in the slightest. </p><p>"Give it up Lurch, you’re givin’ me the irrits”, Lou wafted Alice’s hand away. "I’m only trying to look out for you", Alice said. </p><p>Sighing, Lou grabbed Alice’s arm, linking them together. "Come on. I’ll introduce you two again, you’ll love her, I promise". </p><p>Alice didn’t want to. But she went anyway and joined Lou to the dining room where Reb was waiting with two plates and two bowls of cereals. </p><p>"I didn’t know what you both wanted so I just got a bit of everything”, she said, looking between Lou and Alice. </p><p>"Ta Reb", Lou smiled sweetly and sat opposite her. Alice sat next to Lou, looking down at the food and then at Reb. "Bonzer", she grinned, quickly deciding to make a fresh start with Reb, though she’d be keeping a close eye on her. </p><p>Reb smiled back and passed the juice on to Alice. "Alice, right?" She made sure, as they hadn’t had a chance to talk properly yet. "Yeah. Lou tells me you’re a real hoot”, Alice tried her best to make conversation, though conversation wasn’t her strong point. Reb’s eyes wandered over to Lou’s who looked down. "Oh did she?" </p><p>Lou covered up her cheeks with her fists to make it look as if she was just resting her head in her hands though she was blushing like hell. </p><p>"What’s up? Grub not good enough for ya?” Reb started teasing her again. Lou let go of her cheeks and picked up her spoon. Alice frowned, not quite keeping up. </p><p>"Tastes like vomit”, Lou said in disgust, though she took a bite of it anyway. ”But seeing as you were so kind as to get it for us, I’ll have another go”, she smiled. Reb sat back in her chair, nibbled at a piece of toast. "Tell you what. When we get out of here, I’ll take you to get some real food", Reb proposed which made Lou blush again. "It’s a date”, she replied quietly, looking down straight away. </p><p>Alice finally rolled her eyes, seeing what was going on. "Well bugger me", she said to herself. Reb smirked, seeing Alice’s reaction. This was going to be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Partner in crime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was cloudy though there was one little ray of sun that warmed the faces of the women as they strolled out into the garden, some running and jumping about with the volleyball. </p><p>Lou, Reb and Alice walked out together, Reb and Lou leaning against the shed once they had got there, Reb lighting their cigarettes. </p><p>"You smoke?" Reb asked Alice who shook her head. "Nah. Stuff rots ya insides", she answered, looking at Lou who grinned. "Too late to care I reckon", she put the cigarette between her lips then took a drag. </p><p>Reb was about to say something when Bobbie danced by to the music on her Walkman. Without a though, Reb picked up the last remains of the cigarette she had smoked before lighting the new one and flicked it at Bobbie. </p><p>"Oi Mitchell, this is our terf", Reb said loudly so she could hear through the headphones. Bobbie stuck out her tongue at them and went to sit by the shed when Reb grabbed her and ripped the Walkman off from her. </p><p>"That’s mine!" Bobbie exclaimed, trying to get it back but Reb went on tip-toes and dangled the Walkman in the air where Bobbie couldn’t reach. Reb then dropped the Walkman hard on the floor, looking proud of herself as Bobbie desperately collected the pieces, looking upset. </p><p>Reb swaggered back to where Alice and Lou were watching. "Nice one", Lou smirked, dropping her hand to her side, her other arm still crossed over as she held the cigarette. Alice hunched over the two, grinning. "Yeah, good one. Little brat was asking for it". </p><p>Reb took a smoke and then groaned  a little as Minnie made her way across the garden after a frustrated Bobbie took her grievances to the older woman. She looked angry. </p><p>"And what was that all about?” She asked, crossing her arms at an uncaring Reb. ”What was what all about?" Reb acted like what she did was nothing and kept on smoking as the little woman tried to square up. </p><p>"Apologise to Bobbie right this instant”, Minnie tried but Reb just laughed. "Yeah right. I’m not one of your little projects now Donovan so just snivel back to the care home”, Reb took a vicious blow and beckoned Lou and Alice to join her as she got as far from Minnie as possible. </p><p>Minnie sighed and went back to the others with Bobbie while Lou, Reb and Alice sat down by the far fence, Alice with crossed legs picking grass, Reb closing her eyes and bracing the small bit of sun. Lou admired her for the minute that she could, seeing how pale her skin was in the light; the slight glow of her youthful baby cheeks and floppy dark hair tousled up in the breeze. Although she hadn’t known her long, Lou liked Reb and imagined the two sat like this on the outside. Though she soon pushed it to the back of her mind when Reb opened her eyes again. </p><p>"What’s with you and Donovan?" Lou asked as a distraction. Reb shrugged, not really wanting to answer. "Found me sleeping under a bridge. Thought she could revert me or something", Reb said, sitting up and starting to pick grass herself. "Took advantage of her spare room and her cooking but it wasn’t for me”, she explained, surprisingly amicably. Lou nodded, looking down. "Some of us aren’t lucky enough to have someone reach out to us like she did for you”, Lou spoke solemnly. Reb finally looked up, recognising what she meant but not showing her empathy. "Yeah. I suppose some have had it tougher eh”. Lou agreed but didn’t add anything more to the conversation. But Reb did. </p><p>”You’ve had it pretty rough, huh?" Reb observed from Lou’s awkward behaviour and Lou shrugged. "Suppose. I’m no worse than anyone else", she said, though if she said it had been easy, she would be telling a huge lie. </p><p>Reb accepted that she might not want to talk about it and so did Alice as they sat and simply enjoyed each other’s company. </p><p> </p><p>That night, Lou and Reb went to retire in the cell, both tired from the long day. </p><p>"Donovan had another word with me. Apparently she’s worried", Reb rolled her eyes before brushing her teeth. Lou was shoving her clothes into the closet, crinkling them all up as she didn’t fold them and hang them up properly. </p><p>"Probably thinks I’m leading you astray", Lou grinned, closing the door and laying down. Reb finished brushing her teeth and drank some water. "More likely the other way round", Reb disagreed. She put her collars up and sat on the opposite side of Lou’s bed, Lou moving her legs up to give Reb room. </p><p>"What did they nab you for? Armed robbery wasn’t it?" Lou asked and Reb nodded once. "Yeah. Me and Gary”. She leant her head against the wall, flicking a piece of hair to the side. "Who’s Gary?" </p><p>"Partner in crime, boyfriend”. </p><p>Lou shrank a little when Reb said that, not helping but to frown as she tried to imagine Reb with a man and not her, even though she was under the impression Reb was single, never mind with a man.</p><p>She was bursting to ask but didn’t want to look jealous - even though she was, god she couldn’t be jealous. She took a deep breath and let a small smile slip to make it seem like it wasn’t a big deal. "I thought you didn’t like men". </p><p>Reb shrugged, taking her eyes away from the wall. "I don’t", she replied with an equally tiny smile. Her head dropped to the side a little as she thought about her lover. "Gary took care of me when I wouldn’t let anybody else. He’s a bloody idiot most of the time but I love him if you know what I mean", she confessed, looking a little embarrassed that she’d said that. </p><p>Lou’s breath hitched, not wanting to believe she had fell for Reb’s charm when she had told herself that she wouldn’t do that anymore. That she wouldn’t even crush on anybody, find them attractive... she brushed it away but it was clear to anybody that she wasn’t happy about it. </p><p>"You miss him?" Lou tried to find some sort of conversation regarding it, though she didn’t want to. In fact she felt like just hiding under the covers for the rest of the night. Instead she stayed upright, talking to Reb. Just. </p><p>"What kind of question is that, of course I do", she answered as if it was obvious. Lou’s eyes welled up a bit, her blinking it back and keeping her flipped stomach under control. Though she couldn’t control her mouth. </p><p>"Course you do", she muttered, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes to the ceiling. She shouldn’t have to hide that she was hurt, but she didn’t want to look weak either. She was just constantly conflicted and this new thing with Reb didn’t help. She knew it all came down to ultimately wanting to be loved. But it was hard. </p><p>Reb hardly noticed, wondered for a split second why Lou sounded so abrasive but didn’t think much of it. Instead she jumped off the bed, hitting Lou’s leg playfully as she got off and threw herself onto her own, stretching out. </p><p>"You got anybody on the outside?" Reb asked curiously, actually finding herself wanting to find out more about the blonde. Lou looked down at the way her fingers began to fidget with each other. ”Nah". </p><p>This Reb did notice, how Lou’s whole energy changed with just one question. She could tell she had been through a lot and might not want to talk to it but she pushed just  a little further but not enough to upset her. </p><p>"How’d you get in here?" Reb asked. </p><p>"Same as you". Lou lifted her head to see Reb looking back at her, looking cuter than ever with her slightly baggy pyjamas and fluffy hair; tired face. It seemed they could be able to understand each other in a way nobody else could. </p><p>"I got involved with this guy, Nev. Guess he was similar to your Gary except he turned out to be a right bastard", she explained. Reb laughed a little, she knew it wasn’t a laughing matter but she was mostly bad at serious conversations. </p><p>"We can’t all be winners", she grinned which somehow made Lou grin too. "Damn right. Well, we were low on funds, see. And he had the clever idea that we break into a jewellery shop. Little did I know he’d leave me behind to get caught". Lou tried to act humorously about it and although she had gotten over it and him, it still hurt a little when she really thought about it. </p><p>"You can never trust em’", Reb said, feeling bad that Lou had to go through that, thinking about how she should reach out but decided against it, staying put where she was. </p><p>"Mm. Well I’m done with men. Didn’t like him anyway, only stayed with him cause it was somewhere to live. All they’re good for, I reckon. A roof over your head and sex, though they’re not very good at that most of the time". </p><p>"Amen!" Reb laughed, throwing herself down properly on her back, getting comfortable. So did Lou, heavily inhaling once she hit the pillow and closing her eyes. Talking about this was making her feel too nostalgic, even if it wasn’t the good kind. She wanted to stop and so let her breath out, trying to relax her mind, though it was difficult. </p><p>”I’m gonna go to sleep. Night Reb", she spoke, the crack in her voice obvious. Reb was ready to sleep too and so nodded. "Yeah me too. Night", she said back. </p><p>The prison grew quiet as everybody settled down and the day came to a close. And though the two women laid in silence, seemingly asleep, god knows how long they were awake, thinking of nothing but life on the outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day the women were at work in the laundry when Joan strode in, looking more pleased than ever. </p><p>"Good news ladies. Guess who’s just been appointed as acting governor?" </p><p>A tense stillness overtook the room as Joan stood there, her head raised higher. "I thought you’d all be pleased. Are you pleased, Donovan?" Joan moved her weight around each of the women, none of them moved an inch. "Mitchell?" She made her way to where Sonia and Reb were stood. "What about you Stevens? You’re happy for me aren’t you? Aren’t you?" Sonia squirmed, even she was unnerved. "Yes Miss Ferguson". </p><p>Joan looked from Sonia to Reb. "Ah Stevens, setting a good example to our newer inmates. You’d better take notes, Bryant", she went over to Judy who was at the press. She said nothing, Joan gave them all one last smile and just before she left, she faced them again. </p><p>"Oh, and I wouldn’t count on Mrs Reynolds coming back. Looks like you’re stuck with me. Carry on”, she said, menacingly nicely and exited.</p><p>The air stayed just as strained, Judy slammed the sheets down onto the press. "That’s just great", she muttered, visibly angered. Reb leant on the doorframe, messing with a piece of fabric in her hand. </p><p>"What you gonna do about it?" She asked, feeling confident enough now to challenge the top dog if necessary. "Time to prove yourself, fat stuff", she said cheekily to which Minnie gave her a disappointed look. </p><p>"Thanks. Thanks a lot", Judy threw the press down onto the sheets and Reb continued to fidget. "But what are you gonna do, we can’t let her be governor", Bobbie looked to Judy, to Minnie then back at Judy. "Like hell", Helen agreed. </p><p>"I’ll think of something", Judy sighed. Though it didn’t sound too promising. And that, of course, was good news to Reb.</p><p> </p><p>At lunch time, Reb met Lou in the corridor, Lou looking like she was busting to tell Reb something, Reb sauntering along as usual. </p><p>"You heard the news?" Reb asked coolly to which Lou nodded with big eyes. ”Yeah, the bitch came and told us herself. Seems she’s been on a tour of the whole prison", Reb laughed slightly at the image of Ferguson making herself look like a fool. "I asked tubs over there what she was planning to do, doesn’t seem like she knows", Reb said, both of them seeing Judy and Helen pass by. "Well I’m not having that on my back for the next five years. Bryant better pull her back in or we’ll have to do something about it", Lou decided, Reb laughing again. "Yeah right. You can do what you like but I look after number one". </p><p>Reb pulled her collars back up, leaving Lou to follow her. ”Besides, I’ll be out of here soon. Then you can have the place all for yourself”. </p><p>Lou stared at Reb, not quite believing what she had said. "Hang on. I thought you had seven years to serve?” </p><p>"Not me. Once Gary gets me out, you won’t see me for dust”. </p><p>"You mean escapin’?" </p><p>Lou’s sudden reaction sent Reb to cover up Lou’s mouth with her hand. "Shut up, we don’t want the whole prison to know", Reb hissed. Lou’s eyes watered though she blinked it away as she remembered something. </p><p>”You’ll get caught, they always do", she said, a little viciously but she had to. She didn’t want Reb to leave. </p><p>"That’s nice that is", Reb joked with an underlying peeved off tone at the way Lou had gone against her. Lou shrugged, acted like she didn’t care. "I’m just giving it to you straight, that’s all", she said like it was no big deal.</p><p>"Yeah", Reb sneered, seeing how vulnerable Lou looked underneath her usual act of toughness. "Just don’t go spreading it about, especially to Alice. Girl’s got a mouth like a fog horn". </p><p>Lou sighed, she accidentally dug her back into the wall a little as she stood against it. "Yeah yeah". She then felt the warmness of Reb’s hand playfully patting her cheek. "Good girl", she grinned, backing up and starting to walk away. Lou followed. </p><p> </p><p>The recreation room was filled with noise as Lou sat down at one of the tables with a book. If she was going to clear her head at all, she would have to spend some time away from Reb. There wasn’t too much luck of it as Reb was only a metre away but it was better than nothing. Though she couldn’t help but see Reb talking to Sonia. </p><p>"You don’t seem to have much time for Minnie Mouse and her friends", Sonia observed after Reb had once again, turned down one of Minnie’s requests. "I’ve had a gut full of her. And that cow face Bryant, I wouldn’t trust either of them", Reb replied. </p><p>Sonia raised her eyebrow, though looking even cooler than Reb for the first time in Reb’s life. "That makes two of us", she responded. "Seems we have something in common". </p><p>Looking up at the ice lady with cold eyes of her own. "You reckon? The only thing we have in common is the air we breathe. And right now you’re crowding mine. So push off". </p><p>That last little snap struck Sonia as she tapped on her book a couple of times before slithering away. </p><p>It seemed that some of the others saw the interaction too, Judy and Minnie for starters. "She’s a tough cookie that one", Judy said, Minnie rolling her eyes in agreement. "A real worry Judy, a real worry. One of the worst of my failures. No matter how hard I tried to reach her she just couldn’t be helped". </p><p>"Was she a street kid?"</p><p>"No, from what she told me she had a very good upbringing. And she certainly isn’t stupid". </p><p>"Well if that’s the case, how come she got herself involved in an armed robbery?"</p><p>"Oh I wish I knew. She asked my Terry to represent her in court and I told him he should. All he got for his trouble was a mouthful of abuse and a reprimand from the judge for her behaviour". </p><p>"Well it sounds like we’re gonna be in for a fun time with her, huh?" </p><p> </p><p>As Judy and Minnie were talking, Helen had gone over to Lou. </p><p>"G’day Kelly”, Helen said as if she didn’t exactly want to interact with the girl but had to. Not taking her eyes off the book, Lou decided to at least acknowledge her. "What?" She asked. </p><p>"We’re having a sit in, you know, to get the departments attention about miss Ferguson and how we don’t want her as the governor. You in?” </p><p>"What do you reckon?" Lou asked coldly, finally looking at the dolled up woman. "I’m in. Just don’t expect me to be a part of yours and Bryants little schemes. I want the freak gone and that’s it”. </p><p>Helen grinned at Lou’s decision to join them and then frowned. "You okay?" Helen asked to which Lou gave her a dirty look. "Bugger off Smart, I’m readin’". </p><p>Just as the bell went, Helen raised her hands as if to say "alright alright”, and went to tell Judy the confirmation of the women’s support on this. </p><p>"Alright ladies, back to work”, one of the officers announced. But to her surprise, nobody moved. "I said back to work”, she tried again with no response. </p><p>"We’re not moving until Miss Ferguson is removed of the governorship”, said Judy as she stood in front of the chair she had been sitting in. The officer glared at her, then marched out, locking the gate. </p><p>A frustrated Reb went up to Judy, Lou followed her closely with her eyes. "I’m not sitting round here all day, I’m going back to work", she said moodily. </p><p>”Oh no you’re not. You walk out that door and there will be consequences". Judy threatened. Reb smirked, glad to finally hear words to insight fear and went to slouch on one of the chairs near the TV. </p><p>"We’re gonna have to watch her closely. Same with Lou, somethings wrong with her but I wouldn’t be surprised if it was something to do with Reb", Helen had a quiet word with Judy to which Judy nodded. "Yeah. Notice how they’re not sitting together? Somethings brewing for sure". </p><p> </p><p>The women hadn’t been sitting there for long when Joan came back, though she found safety in the bars in front of her, separating her from the inmates. </p><p>"Now what’s all this about?" She asked sternly. Judy stepped up in front of everybody, face to face with Joan. "We’re not going to take the new rules sitting down. Well, we are. But you know what I mean”. Judy smirked, so did Helen and Bobbie who stood at each side of her. </p><p>"Well you’re going to be sitting here for a very long time. Come back to me when you have a real complaint", Joan said and then walked away, without discussing it with them. </p><p>"Well that went well”, Reb remarked sarcastically, a remark that wasn’t needed. Helen rolled her eyes at her while Judy walked back to the table. </p><p> </p><p>Reb sighed dramatically, making a bit of show about how bored she was and went over to where Lou was still sat, flopping down beside her. "Whatcha reading?" She asked. Without raising her eyes from the words, Lou mumbled, "101 ways to escape", sarcastically. </p><p>"Ha ha very funny”, Reb muttered back and raised her arms behind her head to rest on. She then moved again, placing her forearms on the table. "You don’t want me to go, do you? You fancy me, wanna get in my pants". Reb’s antagonisation left Lou getting angrier by the second as she vigorously turned the page of her book, pretending to still be reading. "You still can if you want", Reb got close to her ear and snuck a hand under her skirt, tenderly caressing her thigh then gripping it, making Lou squirm as she realised what Reb was doing. </p><p>"Rack off!" Lou couldn’t help but giggle, trying to get Reb’s hand away but Reb ended up intertwining them under the table, looking at Lou with those puppy dog eyes. "Don’t hate me, Lou. I have to get out of here”, she tried to explain. </p><p>Something in Lou lit up as she became thoughtful. "Take me with you", she said quickly, grabbing Reb’s hand tight, she planned to plead with her if she said no. Reb laughed and shook her head. "You don’t wanna do that. You hardly know me and besides, these mates of mine would probably kill you", she sounded like she was joking on the second part but she wasn’t. Her mates were serious and they didn’t want anyone to tag along. </p><p>"I don’t care", Lou had her mind make up but Reb thought otherwise. In fact Lou sat hopefully, trying to convince Reb but she shook her head again. "Nah nah, I’m sorry Lou. You’re gonna have to make do with one night of passion", she said which caused Lou to break her hand away. "You shouldn’t tease me, Reb”, she said, distracting herself from the hurt of Reb leaving without her. Reb grinned, sitting back on the chair. Somehow, she didn’t know if she would be able to resist Lou any longer even if she tried.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>